Atom
by Quaser
Summary: Hurt. Abandoned. Alone. Atom is alone and wandering. After she ran away from the shredder she was left to die. Wanted by the Foot. She turns to the sewers for cover. Thats when she meets the Turtles and a Romance blooms. But can she deal with her love and the pains of her past? Rated T for language
1. Atom On The Run

**This is my first Fan Fiction :D**

**It is about a girl who escapes from the shredder to make some new enamys and some friends. T for language and mild themes.**

"Shit!"

"Why do these beeping stinking-foot-ninja things keep following me?"

My spotted fur cradles me from the whipping wind around me but my hair billows out behind me.

"Fuck you Shredder! I fucking hate you! I wish my ass-hole of a father had never dumped me with your sorry ass!"

I wonder if these robot-things have cameras on them?

I back-flip over the first wave of about twelve bots and take out the last of the group.

"Nope. No cameras on the stinking things!"

"I hope you clankers don't mind it if I use my powers do ya?"  
>I access the part of my brain that I think that controls my atom manipulation ability.<p>

"Chew on these mother fuckers!"

A large pair of razor sharp jaws materializes as I sprint off into the night.

I glance behind me and see them remains of the clankers (Foot Robots) being totally destroyed by my creation.

A sound ahead of me draws attention back to where I'm going.

"Shit."

I stop in my furry tracks.

"Atom. Why do you run?" The Shredder himself asks me in the tone he reseves to people who piss him off."

"Cause I fucking hate you!" I shout back and I dive down a man-hole and into the sewers below.

I pop my head back up and shout "BITCH!" and I give him the finger.

As I sprint away, **(Why do I never get tired from sprinting?)** I hear him shout, "Have fun dieing you piece of shit! You won't survive one night!"

I can't help thinking, what if he's right?

**There my first chapter!**

**Please R&R and if you can PM me with ideas.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better**

**3 Quaser**


	2. Sewer Gal

**Me again!**

**New chapter, BRING IT ON!**

**Disclaimer, I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did though…**

So? Who cares if he's right? I would rather die than return to fat-foot clan!  
>"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!" I shout to no one in particular.<p>

I sprint through the sewers not caring about the mud and polluted water that sprays out from my feet as each pounding step I take.

I take random passage ways left, right, left, left, right SPLASH!  
>"Shit! What in the cat was that?"<p>

My knee throbs and swells. "God, please don't be a break! Shit! Its going to be a break!"

I turn around to see what broke my knee.

A half broken janitors broom is lying on the cold cobble floor.

"Well let's patch me up!" I say to myself.

"I wonder if the rats think I am going mad? They probably don't get to many crazy furry people-cats down here!" I laugh at my own joke.

Then I start materializing the essential things to fix my knee temporarily.

Raph's POV

"Leo, don't change the channel." I say sarcastically. "I'm watching 101 ways to PISS-OFF YOUR CONTROLL FREAK BROTHER!" I yell into Leos ear.

"You shouldn't shout at me Raph. I'll be forced to kick your shell AGAIN!"

"You shouldn't be such a control freak!"

I take a breath and run at Leo aiming a full blown round-house kick at his face.

He blocks and follows through with a pressure point that exists just bellow my shell.

I wheel back and hit him with a series of punches to his face.

He blocks each one.

He grabs my ankle, flips me round and holds one of his katana to my throat.

"I won _brother_ and now your punishment for acting so rashly will be to go on patrol."

"SWEET! I get to drive the van _alone_!"

"In the sewers."

"Fuck you Leo! I shout as I trudge off into the depths of the sewers.

**_An hour Later_**

As I turn another corner I see a mess of yellow and black spotted fur lying on a heap in a mess of mud and sewer water.

"Another drunk I mumble to myself"  
>"Not. Drunk." A frail voice answers back to me.<p>

Her head looks up and to sea blue eyes look pleadingly up to me.

Her eyes close and she passes out on the cold cobble stones that serve as the floor.

I know I must help her, even if itst to see those eyes again…

**There ya have it! I hope its better than the last one. **

**A few of you might see where this is going… WELL YOU WILL BE WRONG!**

**Love love love QUASER**


	3. Mr Shell Head

**Ok, What's going to happen?**

**Lovely Review Cat Girl :D **

**If you know what's going to happen DON'T SPOIL!**

**Chapter 3 Here Goes Nothing I suppose…**

Raphs POV **(I know I have only done writing from these two's POV, but its easier at the moment)**

I have to help her. But there's the thought that , if I take her back to the Lair, she might turn out to be a Krang experiment, or a Agent for the Shredder.

It was a decision.

Raph didn't like making decisions.

I look her over for mind-control units and brands. **(Just so you know, HE'S NOT A PERVERT)**

"Well she sure as hell has snapped her bloody knee."

I best call for Donnie to save her sorry arse. I remind me.

"WELL FUCK THAT!" I yell. Screaming out to the world so that in a way I am calling for help.

I pick up my T-phone and call in at base.

"Nerd-a-tello, I have a injured mutant cat-thing who needs help NOW! So get yor arse here now!" I practically yell into the piece of junk.

"No need to shout Raph, I can hear you perfectly clear. Also you may have made my ears bleed."

"DOES THIS HELP?" I shout even louder into the hand-held crap. Suddenly I break out in a smile.

"Just get here NOW!"

Donnie's POV

What does that shell head want?

He said something about a injured cat-muntant-thing.

I should take the A&E kit and stretchers, if it is too bad.

My T-Phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"She's broken her knee and its pretty messed up. GET HERE NOW!"

Then he hangs up. Classic Raph for ya.

"Mikey, come help me with this junk!"

"I'm not touching a piece of your gooey shizz though." He replies rudely

"THAT WAS ONE TIME MIKEY!"

"Still, I'll help you bro."

"Leo? You are coming right?" Mikey absent-mindedly yells out to Leo.

"No," I whisper, "He'll _kill _us!

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Injury. Mutant friendly."  
>"Oh." He replies glumly<p>

Leos POV.

_About a hour of walking later_

_Leos thoughts_

What did that dick-head get himself into?

I bet he's been captured and needs rescuing.

I cant wait to see the look on his face!

_Thoughts end_

As we turn the corner into another passage a mess of black on yellow spots greet us.

Theres blood around the wound which is undboutdly broken.

Raph is smirking on the side.

"I told you so!"

He grins at us

**Thanks again Cat Girl :D **

**What will happen next?**

**Will they acept Atom.**

**What is she THINKING?**

**See ya guys need a rest then I will start on the next chapter. :D**


	4. Bright Lights

**Sorry for not writing Chapter 4 last night but I fell asleep on my keyboard! So i might as well do it now.**  
><strong>Thx for staying with the story this far.<strong>  
><strong>Also I know the start of this chapter is a little before the end of last chapter but I wanted to redo that bit. ;D<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4, lets get this started!<strong>

Mikeys POV

So, we were all looking for this supposed Injured mutant Raphs been on about  
>and Leo's looking rather smug for, well Leo.<p>

Donnie is holding a straight face so i cant use my skills to face read his face.  
>"Raph should be, right here!" Donnie says, eyes still glued to his T phone.<p>

"No kidding!" I say.

A pile of black on yellow spot lying on a badly made platform out of the wet.

Raphs grinning with the I-told-you-so-now-believe-it look on his face.

I hear Leo swearing under his breath.

So as I thought, Leo DID want to prove that Raph was pulling a prank on us.

Donnie rushes forward and starts pressing and feeling parts of the spotted figures body. (Still not a Pervert)

She opens her eyes, its obviously hard for her to do because her eyes are fluttering open and close.

She manages one word before passing out, "Help."

Leo's POV

When I first see this 'Mutant Cat Thing' all I can think of is how, how, how BEAUTIFUL it is.

Thats when I see the pool of blood surrounding her.

Donnie moves over to start doing medical, _things _to her.

When she opens her eyes, its like the sun rising on a whole new era.

Then I snap back to real life.

SHIT! I can't be crushing on this girl who IV'E JUST MET!

But I must know more about her.

Her eyes, her hair, I want to know EVERYTHING about her.

Donnie's voice brings me back, "We've got to take her back to the Lair or she will DIE!

Leo take her torso. Raph take her legs we NEED to get her back to the Lair, NOW!

Atoms POV

I wake up to two large lights shining directly into my face.

"SHIT! It burns! Owww! TURN IT OFF! Seriously my eyes can't handle that much light!"

Some one says "Dudes, I thinks shes awake..."

"I bloody am awake! Now thats established, TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS OFF!"

Four turtle mutates crowd around the small camping cot I am lying on.

"Who are you?" a purple clad one asks me.

"Who are you?" I reply.

"Donatello. Call me Donnie the one in purple replys.

"Leonardo. But I prefer Leo." States the one in blue.

"Michelangelo. But Mikeys better. A exited orange clothed one says.

"Raphael. Raphs fine though." The. red one says grudgingly.

"My name is Atom"

**There you lovely readers are!**

**Thanks for the Follow/Favorite 15LMDR!**

**Nice to know people are reading my work :D**

**Love you all, Quaser**


	5. The Agreement

**Hey Readers!**

**Very busy last night so I didn't get time to finish chapter five until now.**

**Anything you want to happen?  
>PM me or something.<strong>

Atom's POV still.

My name is Atom.

"Nice name." Leo replies.

"Thanks!"

"Now," Donnie asks hesitantly, "What were you doing in the sewers with a broken leg?"  
>"Funny story that. I was being chased."<p>

"Who by? Mikey asks me.

"I feel tired now. I should rest."

Raph's POV

Its obvious she is trying to avoid the question.

But that doesn't bother me.

What bothers me is the way Leo was looking at her. I think he likes her.

He doesn't like, instantly like a girl as soon as he meets her.

He doesn't believe in all the 'love at first sight' shit and neither do I.

As we all troop out of the little recovery room she is staying in while she heals.

Leo looks forlornly back at her but he quickly looks away as she turns her head towards us.

_About two days later_

Donnie's POV

Atoms recovery progress is going well but her inner calf is severely damaged and may never be the same.

When I last checked on her she was staring at the wall facing her bed.

I think she may have entered some trance from boredom.

Leo wants to hold some sort of meeting to discuss what we're going to do with her.

That's normal I guess. For Leo.

He's been visiting her a lot.

When she's asleep.

Its like he's scared to get to know her.

Her blood tests read positive for cheetah and human DNA so that confirms that she's a mutate.

When I run tests on her and check on her leg, Atom is VERY talkative.

At the so called 'Meeting' in my lab, always in MY room, I might suggest that we get to know Atom so we can find out more about her past.

That would be useful but Atom's so hesitant to even mention her past.

Its not like she's a Krang in disguise!

God, Now I've got myself all worked up about nothing!

_About 3-4 hours later. At the so called 'Meeting'_

No ones POV

Raph: "What are we here for Leo? I have some serious butt that needs kicking. AKA yours!

Leo: "Shut up Raph."

Mikey: "Anyway dude what are we here for? Did you get pizza?"

Leo: "We are here to talk about what to do to with Atom. And no. I didn't get pizza."

Mikey: "Bros, we barely know her. Exept for Donnie cause he's always talking to her when he checks on her."

Donnie: Well why don't we all spend one or two hours with her each day for a week?"

Leo: "Good idea Donnie. That way we can find out more about her."  
>Raph: "I think what Leo means to say is: Great idea Donnie! I get to talk to the cat of my dreams! YAY!<p>

Leo: *Blushes* No way Raph! I don't like her like that! I barely know her!

Raph: "Whatever Leo."

Leo: "Well. Who's on Atom duty first?"

Mikey: "Me! Me! I want to meet the cat-lady first!"

Donnie: "Ok. Mikey can go first. Second Leo. Third Raph and me last."

Raph: "Why you last Nerd-a-tello?

Donnie: "Because me going last means I can run my medical checks then. Shell for brains."  
>Leo: "Good thinking. Now everyone go to bed. NOW!"<p>

_The meeting ends here_

**There you have it!  
>I would love some more reviews please!<strong>

**See ya!  
>Love Quaser 3<strong>


	6. Mikey's Vist

**Again THANKS to all my readers**

**A SPECIAL thanks to Cat girl again for the AMAZING review!**

**I couldn't get the start of this chapter right so bear with me I have re-written it a few times and this was the best start I could get!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

Atom's POV

I open my eyes to find EXCRUCIATING pain in my knee.

Again.

Donnie said I could get it put in a 'Cast' tomorrow.

No way is my knee going to be in a play!

_An hour later_

The door opens and I expect Donnie to walk through with a bunch of medical supplies dropping like flies from his arms.

Instead it's the orange clothed turtle who I think is called 'Mikey'.

"Hi!" I say. (By now I'm exited to have ANY visitors AT ALL!)

"Hey!" He responds, equally as exited.

"Mikey, right?"

"The one and only!"

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to find out if your dangerous or not. Oops! Wasn't meant to say that!"

"Its OK I can forget."

"So. Uh, do you have any powers?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"So you do? You don't have to tell me though. I'm used to not being told."

"You aren't? Poor guy! I will tell you what I can do then. Well for starters, when my DNA was merged with a cheetahs DNA I got claws, this tail and speed. Not super speed though."

"Cool!"  
>But that's not the best part. I was a <em>born <em>mutant. I was born with telepathy and Atom arrangement, henceforth my name."  
>"What's tel-path-ee and Atom thingy?"<p>

"I can read your mind and make whatever I want with my mind. Cool ay?

"Heck yeah! Can you make me 20 water balloons?"  
>"Yep. Here ya go! But why stop at <em>water <em>balloons? Come here!"

"OK."

"How about some," I whisper into his ear, "Itching powder filled balloons?"  
>"Shell yeah!"<p>

I focus my mind on making 10 itching powder filled balloons and 10 water filled ones.

"Now remember, pink= Itching powder, blue= Water. OK?"

"OK. Does this mean we're friends?"

"Yes. I guess it does."

"I better go. My brothers are waiting…

…TO BE PRANKED!"

"Goodbye, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

**Ok**

**Please R&R and thanks again and again Cat girl!**

**Love you guys I cant belive I have already had 200 views!  
>Love, love love QUASER<strong>


	7. Tears

**Hey Readers!**

**Me again! I can't get enough of this story so I thought I'd write more!**

**Cant believe its chapter seven ALREADY!**

**Hey Cat girl! You read my mind! **

**Yep it's going to be one of THOSE stories :D**

**SORRY!**

**Here's chapter seven anyways.**

**Atoms POV**

As soon as Mikey left I started to giggle.

Not just giggle literally laugh out loud.

No one came in though which was good.

My knee feels a little better with all the laughing I've done so I might try stand up now.

I'm just about to stand up when another turtle walks in.

"Do you guys EVER rest?" I demand.

"Yes we do thank you very much"

"Sor-rey! My throats sore so we're going to talk through mind-link OK?"

"Um. Ok?"

_In Atoms Mind Link_

Atom: Hi? Can you hear me?

Leo: Yeah. Crystal

Atom: So uh, what you here for?

Leo: No reason.

Atom: I just thought since you are here, you might want to talk.

Leo: Okay, so why were you in the sewers?

Atom: Because I had no where to go dummy! I had just watched The Shredder KILL MY BROTHER! D o ya think I had ANY OTHER OPTIONS?!

Leo: I'm sorry I didn't know.

Atom: No I should be sorry. I was the one who yelled at you. Sorry if I shattered your mind a bit.

Leo: I am sorry for pissing about like this.

Leo: She is so hot when she's apologizing

Leo: DID I SAY THAT

Atom: You did. Well you thought it.

Leo *Blushes* I better leave

Atom: Umm. Okay?

_End Mind Link_

"I'm sorry for thinking that. Could you forget it?"

"Do I have to?" I tease.

"YEAH! YOU DO!"

I burst out in tears and yell repeatedly at him " LEAVE, LEAVE NOW! SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF NOW!"

Leo's POV

I leave the room ASAP. I've obvesiously done something wrong.

The thought of her being angry at me makes me sick.

Why does it though? I don't LIKE her! Do I?

No way!

I look around fore Raph

He's gone. And its his turn anyway. Am I so going to kick his arse when he gets back.

Atoms POV

I mop up my face and create a wheel chair.

"Time to go I think" I say to myself

I lift myself out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

Okay as long as there is no steps

I slink down the ramps and into the sewers.

I turn corner after corner leaving where I'd just come from.

Raphs POV

I'm sitting in my usual spot I leave to when I see Atom coming around the corner in a wheelchair.

She sees me and tries to speed away but I easily catch her up.

"Atom?"

"What?"  
>"If your wondering why I'm going ask Leo! I don't want to put you guys in danger!"<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>She stops and faces me.<p>

"Fine. I'll tell you as long as you don't tell the others. Okay?"

"Fine with me."

And she starts to tell me everything.

**Chapter 7 is up there now.**

**Can I ask you a question?**

**Can you lot tell me who Atom should crush on?  
>I really want to know what you thing<strong>

**Love Quaser**


	8. Who I am

**Chapter 8 :D **

**It's basically Atoms life up to this point.**

**It has a few intermissions.**

**A few of the places in the story are in Australia.**

**So if you don't know them, look'em'up**

**Chapter 8 away!**

_I was born in Brisbane, Australia._

My Mom died giving birth to my twin who never survived, so I never really remembered her. Or the twin.

After that my dad got on booze.

That's all he could ever do is drink.

He would come home and start crying on the couch.

I said that it was his fault Mom was dead. He should have been there instead of in a meeting in Sydney.

Me and my brothers tried to help him but he smacked us whenever we got near so we learnt to leave him alone twenty four seven.

When I was about seven, Louis, my oldest brother at 17 was working at the local grocer's store.

By that time we and sold our house and moved to New South Wales. (Still in Australia)

A man came in and accused him of selling drugs illegally.

This was not true how ever because Louis would never of hurt a fly.

The police told the man there was no drugs in the store and left it at that.

A week later Louis was murdered by the man who accused him of selling drugs.

My dad had had enough of Australia by then so we moved to California, America.

We had lived there for about four years and I was turning eleven very soon.

Jake, the oldest after Louis died. Was turning 19. He had finished school with top marks and was going to med school and had one more year until he completed it

After he completed med school he began working at a hospital on the other side of town to us.

On my eleventh birthday I found out that I could read minds.

The day before my birthday I was sitting in school and the teacher asked us a question.

What number am I thinking of?  
>I looked up at her and I instantly knew what number it was.<p>

I didn't dare raise my hand because it was another reason Val and her friends could tease me about.

I often used that power to scan my own mind to see why I was sad.

I never found a answer.

Max, the closest to my age was turning fourteen about a month after my birthday

He was the pretty one in our family and had a girlfriend.

His girlfriend's name was Amy.

One night Max was out with Amy and her big brother was driving him home.

The brother, James, crashed the car and killed Amy, Max and himself.

About a month after that my Dad took me to this Man called 'The Shredder'.

He said that he was going to train me to kill, some people. Enemies of his I think.

He trained me for 3 years and one night he took me to a chamber and injected this, goo, into me.

When I woke up. I looked like this.

_Atoms Life End_

"That's my life so far I guess." Atom says.

She is crying and I lean over and give her a hug.

"We should get you back then."

"Okay."

**Hahaha!**

**I finished Chapter 8!  
>R&amp;R <strong>

**Love you guys!**


	9. A Old Face

I couldn't stay away from my keyboard!

Cat girl! LOVED your cookies! Also you will enjoy this chapter :D

I LOVE You guys!

Chapter 9

Atoms POV

He, he HUGGED me!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I think he likes me!

But that's not the worst part, I THINK I LIKE HIM BACK!

"Lets get you back."

"Okay" I whisper.

As he pushes me back in my chair I can't help but nod off.

Before I do, I say feebly, "Don't tell them."

"I promise I wont." he replies

I drop off to sleep.

Raphs POV

Shit. I like her.

I am such a shell brain!

Now you know her it will be harder to get over her.

She could never like someone like me.

Anyway Leo has made it clear to me that she is HIS!

I look at her.

"Awwe!" Mikey whispers. "She's fast asleep!"

Mikey runs up to me and whispers "Leos gonna kick our shell!"

"Shut up shell-brain!"

"Oh, and Aprils here!"

"Maybe she can calm him down."

"She has."

"RAPH!" Leo yells

Atom wakes up with a scream

"Raph, Mikey? What's happening?"

"Leos angry at Raph and now your back he wants to apologize." Mikey tells me

Aprils POV

"Leo! Calm down! Now! Raph didn't do anything did he?"

"Yeah he did. But I can't beat him up in front of Atom." He tells me angrily.

"Who's Atom?"

"Me!" A fur covered teenager replies.

"Oh! Hi! I'm April."

"I would shake you hand but I kinda cant get up." She smiles at me.

I smile back. I like her, I hope we will get along.

No POV

"So, where are you from?" April asks

"A lot of places." Atom says then glances at Raph.

Raph smiles at her then catches Leo's glare and returns it.

"Its nice to meet you April."

"You too Atom"

I Like T&D so why now have them play it, also shock truths

Next chapter!

Thanks Cat girl!

Love Quaser


	10. To Fix

**Sorry for the late chapter.**

**I stuffed it up thr **

**Yeah I'd love to hear you OC Cat girl.**

**I love you guys and thanks for reading the rubbish that I write.**

**Love Love Love Quaser.**

_A week or so later_

Atoms POV

"I've been thinking Donnie, I could use my power to you know. Form a new bone for my leg. I'm fricking tired of wheeling around. Plus I'm going to seize up if I don't." I say to Donnie. I have been working up the courage to ask all morning.

"What if you accidentally knock another bone out of place? Or put it in the wrong place? Or…"

"I won't! Okay, just trust me! It's my own leg, okay!" I stop him before he makes me nervous.

"Any way, I'm doing it…

…now!"  
>And I begin to concentrate.<p>

"AHHHHHH! OWW! AAAA!" I cringe the pain is almost unbearable.

I let out a final scream as the last atom moves into place.

"I-I did it! I fixed my leg! I did it myself!" I celebrate.  
>"Donnie, do you think- oh your gone. Its pretty quite so I guess it's a mission again."<p>

I stand up. I shake around a bit but I'm standing. That's good.

I try a few steps, one two threes a bit wobbly though.

But what I really want to do is run.

Run through the sewers and into daylight.

I begin to run but only manage to get out into the main part of the Lair.

Hang on, Donnie said there was a training room in the lair.

Maybe I could make it to there and work out my muscles.

Yes. I will go there. I think to myself.

I will beat the weakness out of my body.

I attack the nearest dummy.

Punch, kick, kick tackle, claw, bite, knee and finally I jump onto the shoulders of a dummy and rip its head off.

"Very good. But less violence please." A voice says.

"What in the, Who are you?"  
>"I am splinter. You must be Atom my boys tell me so much about. Did you not break your leg?"<p>

"Yeah. I did. I fixed it though. Do I smell _fish?"_

"Sushi?"  
>"Heck yeah! I LOVE sushi!"<p>

I stuff my face with sushi and forget about my worrys.

"SHIT! My leg, AHHH!" I scream.  
>"Straighten it and sit down. Stay there I return."<p>

"Its not like I can do anything else is it?"

**Thought I'd end it then.**

**Sorry guys, I am stuck for Ideas.**

**Cat girl PLEASE tell me your idea, I need help**

**Love Quaser**


	11. Hate

**Thanks for all the support shout outs to:**

**TypicalTMNTfangirl101**

**Fangirling143**

**Cat girl**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Cat girl You thought you COULDN'T STAY? OF CORSE you can girls!**

**Yep I'd love to hear ALL of your ideas!**

**Oh and its not too late to tell me who Atom should crush on.**

**More in the story **

**XOX Atom**

When Splinter returned I was sleeping on some of the training mats.

I am glad to say that I don't snore. Thank god!

As he opened the door I woke up with a jolt.

Im up! I'm up! Sorry!" I say.

"I am glad you are. When I watched you fight. I saw much potential and I wish to train you to contain your emotions and violence. Do you agree?"

"So your saying that you could teach me to be _control _my emotions? If you are YES!"  
>"Yes I am. But before I do I must know, what makes you so emotional?"<p>

"Well, my dad dumped me with the man called _The Shredder_. He mutated me and taught me the word _hate. _I will hate them forever!"

I storm out the room with tears running down my face.

_In the sewers somewhere_

I pull the locket from its hiding place in my fur inside a picture of my brother, Jake , in it.

This makes the tears flow stronger.

"Where is a friend when you need one?" I whimper through my tears

I cry for an hour and manage to crawl my way back to the entrance of the lair.

No one is there.

I crawl onto the sheets of the camp bed and sleep.

I do not want anyone or anything.  
>Just to sleep and wake up to see if its just a dream.<p>

If I am in a trance or a deep sleep.

To wake up from the dream.

I don't get my wish.

Instead I wake up to shouting coming from the main room of the lair.

"ITS MY TURN!" Mikey shouts

"STOP HOGGING IT YOU SHELL FOR BRAIN!"  
>"WHATEVER!"<br>I decide that I will go top side and look at the night. Or the day. Or whatever.

I walk out of the room I was sleeping in and the fighting stops as I enter the room.

"I'm going out. Be back in a hour."

"No! You can't! Wait, your walking?" Donnie stutters  
>"Yeah, and pretty soon you won't be!" I snap<p>

**Leaving it there.**

**I'd love to here your ideas and stuff so please PM me or review it.**

**Yes to you gals.**

**Bye Bye **

**XOX Quaser**


	12. The Locket

**Hey!  
>New chapter!<br>I tried to write a LITTLE different this time so **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy**

As I leave the lair, I wonder to myself if I am in danger.

I have better control of my leg and I am able to run long distances.

Mikey told me that there are gangs and danger on the streets at night so I opt to take the rooftop way. He also said mutants were hunted and I should stay out of sight if I did go up.

I climb up the wall of a two story house, inside the lights are shut off but the windows are open. I slide I know I only have an hour but I fell like I am supposed to come in here.

My cheetah side kicks in as my eyes begin to slice through the darkness and make things more clear for me. ( Atom is part cat, which means she has the ability to see in the dark but only very slightly. Sorry if she is turning into a Mary Sue. )

The first thing I see is red.

Red walls, Red floors, red ceiling.

The only difference is that the red ceiling is dripping.

I let out a scream, as somting on the far wall catchs my eye.

A gold locket identical to mine lying on the floor.

Jake.

I scream out. The image of that locket, lying in red sticky blood is burnt into my brain. I know that Jake was here.

And that he is dead.

I don't want to think about anything. Not Jake, not the hour, not what I will do now.

I stumble back to window I came from and into the ally.

I drop down the nearest man-hole cover and into the sewers.

I wander through them looking for the lair.

I know where it is but I am avoiding it so wont have to answer a thousand and one questions about why I'm crying.

I stop and fall to the floor busting into tears. Jake was the only one I ever trusted. He was the only sibling of us to have a _normal_ life.

Now he was dead.

" I SWEAR UPON MY HATRED THAT I WILL MURDER THE MAN WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" I scream.

_Back at the Lair_

We hear Atoms cry and rush to our feet and hope for the best.

Atom doesn't usually sound like that…

_Atom_

I hear they're footsteps approaching.

I pass out just as they reach me.

The locket still grasped in my hand.

**Okay! **

**New character(s) next chapter!  
>R&amp;R and PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS!<br>Love Quaser**


	13. Caught

**Nothing too new.**

**Thankks for the ideas Cat girl and TypicalTMNTFangirl. **

**You guys rock.**

**Not much to say actually.**

**Hope you like chapter 13. :D**

My eyes snap open.

I hear a large group of feet approaching.

Damn. They found me.

I cant see them yet but I know I must flee.

My hand shoots down to my belt. I have two smoke bombs curtesy of the shredder.

At least he kept me in supplies.

I pick up the first of the two and pull the pin.

Whoever is approaching will not see me.

I take in my surroundings.

A sewer.

Four passageways.

Left and right.

Foreward and Backward.

The fore ground is smoky so I take the right leading passage.

I eyes are hazy from the smoke so I head toward what I think is a manhole cover.

A large round of coughing begins from within the smoke.

Its only a matter of time before my pursuers recover.

I can vaguely see a pinkish light around one hundred meters away.

I can see it moving as I approach it.

My heart is racing and there is no time to turn back.

Something arises in me.

The smell of smoke. The rush of wind. The adrenaline coursing throughout my body. Things that a cheetah within a blaze might experience.

The light turns.

An arm reach up and a single shot is fired.

Pink light fills the room as time slows.

I can see a outline of a brain inside a halo of pink light.

The energy beam rushes towards me in its own little bubble of time.

Its impact shocks my body.

Propelling me backwards s a grappling hook impels itself in my shoulder..

I cry out in pain.

The figure walks towards me.

No mercy has those robotic eyes.

I unclip my last bomb as it nears me.

I don't get to pull the pin before its metallic hand gloves my face and spews gasses into my face.

I inhale. Wanting this to be over. Wanting to die for the second time in a day.

Darkness floods my vision as I turn around to see them run into the passage.

The last image I can gather is of Raph drawing his sais.

**Around a day later**

My body feels like lead.

I try to rub my head but I find my hands enclosed in to steel gloves making it so I cannot sheath my claws.

Why are they not already sheathed?  
>I didn't draw them did I?<p>

My legs are enclosed too.

I can't move them.

I can breathe, barely because a steel chain is gagging my mouth.  
>I try yelling but I can't move my mouth more than a centimeter.<p>

**Stopped it there cause I'm just about falling asleep on my key board**

**See ya next time**

**Love Quaser**


	14. The Feelings Of Two

**Sorry for updating late.**

**I've got a lot of stuff going on so I will try to keep it regular. I (Think) I mentioned before I wanted to do a few one-shots. **

**I have written a few of them but I think I will only post one.**

**Thanks for the ideas and reviews.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Cat Girl**

**Fan Girl**

**TypicalTMNTFangirl101**

**MonkeyGirl 13**

**Thanks, and a MASSIVE thanks to…**

**VALENPUP!**

**Check out her stories, I love them myself.**

**Anyway, Chapter, what, fourteen?**

**Enjoy! **

**Raphs POV **

**About One In The Morning In Raphs Room**

Its strange here without Atom. She was only here for a few days but it felt like she was here for years. She told me so much about herself but I told her almost nothing about myself. I feel guilty for that.

Stop it Raph! You don't like her, YOU BARLY KNOW HER! She's just a girl. There's plenty of others out there. But none like her I tell myself.

I stand up and walk towards my punching bag. I can only manage a few punches before I lose focus.

"I know she's out there." I whisper to myself. "If only I had fought harder, maybe she would be here, in her room. Then I could talk to her."

I start to think about what exactly I like about her.

I like her smile, her trusting face, the way she looked when she was passed out. It was so peaceful.

"Urg! Raph what are you doing!? You don't have time for girls. YOU'VE GOT TO BE TOUGH!" I whisper yell to myself.

I lie back on my bed but sleep prevails me.

Theres only one thing I can do to forget, and that's to look for her.

**Atoms POV**

**In The Kraang Testing Chambers**

"Tell your name to Kraang or Kraang will shock." A Kraang asks me.

"Go throw yourself in the scrap pile." I spit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream, the volts of electricity buzz through me, causing my fur to stand on end.

"One last chance to tell Kraang your name." The Droid asks again.

I'm still buzzing but I manage to stutter out, "Atom." Before passing out only to be shocked awake by more volts of electricity.

"Kraang will continue integration later." The droid says after leaving the room.

I'd wish Raph was here but I'm too tired to think. I cant even materialize a pin.

I don't like him! He will never like me so what is the point. Even if he did he'd be too stubborn to talk to me.

All I can do now is sleep.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter spoilers, **

**Will Atom Break?  
>Can Raph accept his feelings?<br>How will Atom escape?**

**Find out when I update!  
>Love Quaser<strong>


	15. Traumatized

"Tell Kraang where the ones known as the 'Turtles' are hiding from Kraang." A Droid said.

"No." I barely manage

More volts of electricity course through me.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell as the sensation starts to fade.

By now I am getting used to the schocks and I have just enough energy left to materialize something.

But what?

**Raphs P.O.V In the Sewers Leaving The Lair**

** Okay straight to the point, **

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff.**

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!**

**Hehehe, chapter 15 is yours **

I need to get to TCRI soon. I won't be able to sleep until I do, so it might as well be now. Atom, you could be dead by now or worse, but I will find you! Wait, what? I DON'T like her, she is a-a _girl_ that's not April. I don't, and cant like her. I'm supposed to be the tough guy, not the lovey-dovey guy. That's Donnie's role!

Even IF I did like her, she probably wouldn't like me back, I mean, yeah she told me her past and trusted me and stuff. But what does that mean?  
>In the end, she isn't right for me. Is she?<br>I glance at my clock, 3;00 a.m, too early for anyone to agree to a rescue mission so I guess its just me.

**Atoms P.O.V**

"You have pushed Kraang interrogation to new limits one known as Atom. Kraang must begin physical torture to gain any information. Kraang Elite calling in Kraang Dissection team. Report to integration room nine." The droid says.

"No you wont!" I yell, as a spinning blade appears above the Kraang Droid tearing it and the three nearest droids to pieces.

The cuffs and steel enclosures covering my hands and feet pop open to reveal four mistreated limbs. The sight of my limbs give me a feeling of hope, a feeling that I might make it.

That's when the metal beam hits me and I pass out.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Electricity courses through my body as I wake up with a jolt.

Kraang droids surround me brandishing hevey tools.

"One known as Atom brought this on yourself. Tell us where the one known as The Turtles are and this will stop." A droid tells me.  
>"Fuck. Off." I say slowly.<p>

**No POV But still at TCRI**

I scream escapes the cheetah-mutate as we begin work on her claws. One by one each claw is removed. With each claw a new level of pain crosses her face.

Once all twenty are removed, the Kraang ask her for more information.

She is more determind than ever to not tell the location of her only friends.

The Kraang begin dissecting portions of her tail.  
>Agony rips through her body with each, shocking Atom with the real meaning of 'Pain.'<p>

The Kraang are relentless, stopping at nothing to get what they need.

After each dissection they ask, "Where are the ones known as the turtles?"  
>With each question comes the same answer, "Fuck off."<br>The shave her of her fur and finally her ears. The last the most agonizing of them all.

The Kraang resort to one thing, Retro-Mutagen.

**Raphs POV**

**Inside of TRCI**

A scream rips through the building.

One name crosses my mind. Atom.

I run through hallway after hallway searching for the room that could hold my treasure.

The screams ring, but I barely manage to get to the room before they die out into a steady sob.

"Kraang will repeat this process if you do not tell us... Whirr-Click " The Kraang are taken out with merciless fury as my sai hit their mark every time.

The locks don't withstand to them either. Atom is in rags though, traumatized, ruined and dissected.

A vial of retro-mutagen next to her, the only solution I come to is to give it to her.

As she becomes human once more, she points at a vial containing cheetah DNA.

She mumbles they were gonna do it all again." Her vocal chords are lower and huskyer as a human she reaches out and grabs the vial, pushing the trigger she reachs for the mutagen vial. This she snaps over her head and sighs.

**Atoms POV**

A sigh escapes me as I return to myself. Raph watches, he has a look on his face, I cant help but lean up and kiss him.

**THAT FELT SO GOOD!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS!**

**Also those one-shots should be out soon**

**Love Quaser**


	16. Breckie

**Okaaay, here we go again!**

**Welcome to chapter sixteen!  
>Answer to your reviews:<strong>

**Cat Girl: Ironic isn't it! Thanks Cat girl, I will try to fit it in ASAP.**

**Valenpup: Thanks! **

**TMNTFangirl: CAUSE IM EVIL!**

**Check out Atoms profile on my profile, Has her REAL name and stuff.**

**Okay Dokey, Chapter Sixteen Below**

**Raphs POV (STILL at TCRI)**

She sighs as the mutagen changes her as soon as it has finshed she leans up and kisses me. Wait, she LIKES me?! I thought, I thought she would fall for Leo or Mikey, not me! I can't help but kiss her back knowing that she likes me.

She is MY treasure and I cannot deny it any longer.

I Raphael Hamoto, Love Atom… Atom who?

These are the thoughts running through my head as our kiss draws to a close and her eyes close with it. Sound asleep, adorable.

I pick up her still brused and bloody body and carry her into the hall.

**At the Lair, DUN DUN DAA!**

**Leo's POV**

"Dudes! Breakfasts ready!" Mikey calls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I sleepily shout back.

I had a dream. A dream that Atom was human and she didn't know who we were. She was running through the sewers, running away from me. And every time I tried to stop her, she would scream and flee. Eventually she stopped and I was just about to touch her when Mikey woke me up.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I HAVE to go.**

**Love Quaser!**


	17. Intermission

**Hi!**

**This isn't my update but could a few of you lovely people vote in my poll?  
>I kind of need a result to continue and it would be nice to see which one you lot would prefer.<strong>

**Will put the poll here too so you could vote in the reviews or something:**

**Who Should Atom And Raph Tell About Their Relationship First?**

**Leo**

**Donnie**

**Mikey**

**Splinter**

**Shredder**

**April**

**Keep It A Secret**

**None (PM Me With Your Idea)**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

**I really want to continue the story but I need an answer!  
>I WILL WRITE OVERTIME FOR AN ANSWER!<strong>

**Love **

**Quaser *_***


	18. The Secret Spills

**Hiya.**

**The long anticipated answer!**

**How I loved writing this! Enjoy the thing at the end.**

**ALSO! WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF ATOM:**

**Shorty333**

**Graziella. **

**Chapter 18 Below**

**At the Lair **

**Raphs POV**

I stagger into the Lair, Mikey's eyes focus on me, carrying Atom in my arms, who is bruised cut and covered in blood.

"Atom?" Mikey asks hesitantly. "Atom are you alright?"

"What do you think dummy!" I snap at him angerly.

"Someone said Atom." Leo yawns standing in the door to the hall.

"Yeah! Raph found her! She's-"  
>"Get Donnie Mikey." I interrupt. I lie her down on the couch staring at her for a moment before I turn away.<p>

Donnie rushes into the room. "What happened?" He says slowly.

"I rescued her genius." I spit out. I need to get back to the normal Raph before it's too late.

"She's in bad condition. Get her into my lab NOW!" He orders. Its not like him to order us around.

Atom moans in her sleep. A deep gash across her forehead starts to bleed spilling red into her somewhat thinner fur. Leo and I carry her into Donnie's lab. The owner of it is rushing around gathering various medical supplies.

Once she is placed on a table Donnie pushes us all back and starts to inject several vials into her arm. These wake her up and she begins to panic, screaming out for help and finally falling into a sedated half sleep.

_(A few minutes later…)_

There's a slight nudge at the back of my mind and I hear a voice sounding like Atoms.

"Hello?" I mentally ask.

"Raph? This is you right?" She says again.

"Yeah, the one and only." I reply.

"Where is my body?" She asks

"In Donnie's lab. He's fixing you." I tell her soothingly.

"Raph, does anyone know? You know, about us?"

"No. Why?"

"I love you." She blurts out. Her mental self blushes and turns away. "Sorry I-"  
>"I love you too Atom." Its my turn to blurt out.<p>

Atom turns around and smiles. "Call me Natalie." She says looking down. "That is my name. But keep it a secret okay?"

"Okay." I reply. She runs over and kisses me on the cheek. "I better go, there getting close to waking me up. And with that she disappears and leaves me staring.

**Around a Day or Two Later. (Note, Atom was away for about a week or so and that when she left Raph's head she woke up in her body. And I'm too lazy to write all that. Secondly April is at the Lair and Atom and her are watching the turtles train.)**

**Atoms POV**

"Their good." I say to April. "Yeah, they've been training for fifteen years, whada you think?" She tells me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Sorry if you don't mind me asking, why is Raph always so nice around you?" She says, motioning to Raph.

I blush heavily around my face, thank god she can't see it. "Uhh, yeah, about that." I say through a blushing face.  
>"Your dating him aren't you." She smirks.<p>

"Yes." I say, I feel sad having told her. I don't think Raph will be too happy.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." She reassures.

I believe her.

"Soooo, I heard you do martial arts. What kind?" She begins\

"Eskrima. The Shredder taught me. Its basically used for hurting/paralyzing/killing humanoids. I don't like it but I will use it if I have to." I say shamefully.

"How many years?" She says, unaware of my shame.

"Four. But he said I was really good at it." Again with the shame.

"Can you show me?" She asks.

"I-I don't know. Do you really want to learn it?" I ask, hoping for a no.

"Yeah!" She enthuses.

"Sure. Tomorrow?" I say downheartedly.

"Okay. And you two are really cute together." She says with a smile.

I smile to myself. "Thanks." I tell her.

I stand up and walk towards a dummy. I throw a few punches to its stomach and then stand back. I run forwards and jump onto it clawing, biting and ripping everywhere on its body until its no more than a pile of rags.

Afterwards I go and sit down.

**Mikey's POV**

I exit the fighting ring and walk over to Raph, who happens to be staring at Atom in an odd way. "Raph likes Atom." I begin to tease.

"No!" Raph exclaims. "And you better remember it!"

"Sure… …BUT THE LOVE DOCTOR KNOWS ALL!" I tease again.

He drags me by my ear out of the room.

"Look Mikey." He starts with a blush. " Me and her are, are"

"Dating?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, that." A blush fills his whole face.

"You guys are, like MENT TO BE dude."

"Don't tell anyone or else!" A fist shoots up to my face.

"Okay, please don't hit me!" I flinch.

"Good." And with that he stalks off.

**A Day Later**

**Atom and Raph are on patrol in the sewers…**

**Atoms P.O.V**

"Look," I begin. "ImayhaveacitdentallytoldAprilaboutus." I speed talk.

"What?" Raph says confusedly.

"I may have accidentally told April about us." I repeat slowly.

"And I may have told Mikey." Raphs confesses

"Hey!" I shout. "Why don't we whisperwhisperwhisper?" I whisper.

A smirk crosses his face as me sneak off in the right direction.

**At the place.**

"Surprise!" We yell as we push The Shredder into a closet.

Raph stuffs a dirty rag up his mask as I tie him up.

We stand in front of him and interlock hands.

"Shut up and listen shred- I mean man. We want to start dating" Raphael whispered.

"That is...wonderful. How does this apply to me?"

"Just keep your mouth shut buster!" Atom and Raph threw smoke bombs at The Shredder's face and disappeared.

"Stupid love-sick teenagers." Shredder grumbled.

**Ha! **

**That last bit was just for fun and the idea came from TypicalTMNTfangirl and Shorty 333. THANKS!**

**As you may not be able to see, the winner was Mikey, then April, then Splinter lastly Shredder.**

**Please R&R and read on!**

**Love Quaser**


	19. Cat Girl

**Okay hey! Thanks for making it this far!**

**Umm, DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing but the idea, Nina and Atom :D**

**Your probably wondering who Nina is, READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

**Chapter 18…**

I wake up gasping. I know it was only a dream. The Shredder did _not _find me and I am safe. I am safe within his arms. I am with Raph. I am safe and sound. "Raph?" I ask gingerly. "The arms around me shift slightly and a voice answers "Yes?"

"I love you." I whisper. This time I don't blush or move away. This time I really mean it. He replies "I love you too." I smile and I am about to say more when his T-Phone rings. He removes his arms and picks it up. "Excuse me won't you?" He asks politely. I nod in response.

"What now?!" He shouts into the phone. This is followed by angry murmur from the other end. "Whatever, I will be there okay! Now shut up!" He yells as he hangs up. "Sorry." He blushes. "Catch up with you soon?" He asks. "Okay. Have fun I guess." I smile half-heartedly. He stands up leaving a warm place from where he was sitting on the rock. As he leaves the room I can't help think why I can't come. I am perfectly fit and I could do with a little top-side walk.

After he leaves I get up and head down to the nearest man-hole cover and wait for ten or so minutes. After that I climb up the ladder and onto the street. It's unusually quiet for New York. A long cloak drifts past me in the wind and I make a grab for it. The materiel is silky soft but feels rough as I tie it about me. "Damn this fur." I curse to myself as the cloak. I walk swiftly along the street and around the corner only to run into a full blown fight. A skinny teen cracking bullwhips around her to defend herself from purple clad men. She is fighting a losing battle.

I know I _should _keep a low profile by ignoring the fight and moving on, but that's when I hear the gunshot. The owner of the gun that fired it was a short, chubby girl whose black hair is cropped into a boyish style. A grin spreads across her face the bullet impales it's self in the skin-tight leather wearing teen.

"Nice one Nina!" One of the three men shouts to her. She grunts in acknowledgement. My cloak whips back and I take the nearest of the four down, which happens to be a skinny dark-haired trembling man. "Who are you?" The man asks. A punch satisfies his need for knowledge. I easily dispatch the other three and pick up the now bleeding unconscious girl. I lift her onto my back and head away, jogging down the street and into the nearest alley-way.

I lie her down on the concrete, wishing I'd grabbed my cloak before I left the fight-scene. A moment later her eyes flutter open and grip one of the two whips still in her hands. "What are you?" She manages. I am enraged this is the first question she asks of me. "Seriously?" I blurt out, not meaning at all to sound rude. "I'm Cat Girl." She says. Her voice is croaky from loss of blood. "I'm Atom. And do you have a home?" I question.

"Yeah. It's not too far away. Only a block." She whispers. "Okay. Show me." I reply. I lift her up again and carry her out of the alley.

_At Cat Girl's House. _**(Too lazy to write before)**

"So," she begins, "Why did you save me?" She asks cautiously. "Cause I can't stand by and watch someone be mugged." I state. "Okay. I-" she starts but is interrupted by my obnoxious ring-tone. "Sorry, have to take it." I apologize. I look down at the glowing screen and read the words _Incoming call from Raph… _

"What?" I ask. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice on the other end answers. "Out." I reply before hanging up. I can not deal with Raph at this given moment."  
>I turn back to Cat Girl who says "Guy problems?" "Yeah." I shoot at her. "I should be going." I say nicer this time. "Hey! At least let me give you my number!" She bursts out. "Okay.." I say nervously handing over my phone.<p>

She types in her number and puts the name Alexis in the contact bar. "See ya round." She says handing me back the phone.

**Happy Cat Girl? writing that! I can't wait to write more! Next will be more RaphXAtom time and Cat Girl too! **

**See ya all!  
>Love Quaser!<strong>


	20. Donnie Finds Out

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**I have been listening to way too much Taylor Swift so this chapter is totally inspired by her love songs. Lol I can't wait to see how this turns out! One thing for sure, it should be interesting! **

After I left and I got back to the lair I flopped onto the couch and passed out. When I woke up again I see Raph looking at the TV with my head in his lap. His hand is stroking my shoulder and he doesn't notice that Im awake. I lift my head and nudge his plastron with my head. My hair is pooled on his lap but most of its spilled off onto the rough cover of the couch. Raph looks down at me I look up at him and smile. After a few minutes of us looking into each others eyes, he breaks the quiet by saying "Blue." I cock my head and ask "What?" "Blue." He replies. "Your eyes are blue." I smile and sit up. I rest my head on his shoulders and begin to sing 'Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone.' **(Lol! Taylor swift 'Safe And Sound' Lyrics!) **From there the song fades into quiet humming. To my surprise Raph picks it up. 'Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. It'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.' Raph sings softly. When he finishes I look into his eyes and kiss him.

**Mikey's POV**

I walk out of the hallway and see Raph and Atom on the couch cuddling. I am just about to walk over there when Atom starts singing. When she finishes Raph picks up the tune. I feel embarrassed like I shouldn't be seeing this and sneak into the lab to fetch Donnie. I pull Donnie away from his computer with many a protest but I shush him and drag him to the door. We are just in time to see them share a passionate kiss.

**Atom's POV**

"Awwwe!" Someone says as me and Raph kiss. We jerk apart and glare at the intruder, a grinning Mikey standing next to a gaping Donnie. "MIKEY!" We yell in unison. Raph jumps up from the couch and chases Mikey out of the living room and into the hallway. I stand up and walk over to Donnie. "Err, DON'T TELL LEO!" I yell before running into the hall and into my room. I slam onto my bed and pull out my twin daggers. A I put one on my bedside table. I stand up, holding the remaining blade, and walk over to my mirror. I grasp my hair and cut the bottom portion off so it comes to about my waist. The 1five or six inches I cut off twist and turn to the ground. A small pile of brown hair forms around my feet. I step away and sit on my bed. I flop backwards and the tears fall from my eyes. My mind probes out of my room and into the sewers. It travels into random minds and finally settles in one. I glance over their memories, joy, laughter, pain and pleasure flood my mind as I look over the mind. A name is printed into the central bank. Ashley. My mid probes deeper and deeper until I see a girl sitting on a chair made of ebony. I walk over to her and I am just about to touch her when I'm pulled back into my own body. As I speed backwards she turns around and smiles. In her hand is a key on a chain. She swings it back and forth as a door behind me shuts locking me in an obsidian room. My head cracks onto the hard wall and makes my mind pass out.

My eyes snap open and I heave in and out. My breathing slows down and I cough into a steady stream of tears. Pain in my stomach causes me to vomit up all I had kept down and burst into a new wave of tears. I try to reach out to Raph for someone to talk to, but I cant. I can no longer feel the presence of other minds or the steady flow of thought from them. I cant see the hall outside or the walls of the dojo. I cannot see the faces of my family. I cant feel the power of telepathy.

I cant probe.

**Just a quick summary:  
>Atom's power to see others thoughts and probe minds has disappeared. <strong>

**Raph has probably beat up Mikey.**

**Donnie knows about AtomXRaph.**

**Leo still doesn't know, or does he?**

**Come back next time!  
>LOVE QUASER<strong>


	21. Blood And A Runaway

Donnie says its not my fault. I know it is. Mikey says that I didn't know it was dangerous. I know that is true. Leo says I was unprepared. That much is true. Raph tells me he will love me no matter what. I'm not sure that is true anymore. But one thing I _do _know is that it was _my _power. It was _me _who was probing. It was _me _who read _her _memories. It _is _my fault. I am sitting in a glass container now. Water is pushing me against the side of the tube while Donnie types frantically into his computer. I try to reach out, for the millionth time this week, without success. Raphs probably pacing outside the lab now. I can't hear his footsteps but I know this is something he would do. Donnie stands up and sighs. "Atom," he pauses. Not good. "I'm sorry. I can't bring it back." He looks down at the floor, not wanting to see my eyes. I swim to the top of the container and lift myself out. Tears run silently down my face as I wrap a towel around my thin form and run into Raphs arms.

**Raph's POV**

Atom runs out of Don's lab with tears streaming down her face. She bolts into my arms, her hair flying about her frail form. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the couch, where Leo is sitting watching another re-run of 'Space Heroes.' He doesn't look up from the TV but he tears his eyes away from the screen to see her head pressed against my plastron, tears falling from her eyes. I glare at him but he doesn't catch my drift of 'Fuck the hell off.' He takes her from my arms and she tucks her head into his plastron. Atom probably thinks its Mikey or Me. He strokes her shoulder and smirks at me. Dick, I think. I plop down on the sofa and pretend to be watching TV when I'm actually making sure he doesn't hurt her or get _too _friendly. After about a quarter of an hour Mikey busts out of Donnie's lab holding a video cassette. By now Atom is sitting on the couch between me and Leo watching the credits. Mikey yells "Dudes! Just watch this, Raphie SUNG!"

"WHAT?" Leo shouts, "SENSAI! Come see!'' Mikey slides the tape into the player and blood rushes into my cheeks turning them a greenish red. Atoms fur is getting a background tinge of pink so I can only guess that she is embarrassed. The screen fades from darkness into color as the image of me and Atom sitting on the couch with her head leaning on my shoulder. The version of her that is on-screen begins her simple tune. After about a minute she stops and begins humming. That's when I begin to sing. Leo tries to suppress a fit of laughter but fails miserably. Mikey starts laughing extremely hard as soon as I open my mouth on screen. Donnie begins into a fit of giggles and Atom sinks back into the couch, obviously not wanting to be there. Personally, I wish I had the power to turn invisible. After a whopping one minute of me singing, the tape ends with a flash of Don's logo for security systems in our home. "MIKEY!" I yell in my most angry voice. "Help." He squeaks before taking off into the hall and to the safety of his room. He didn't make it to the door before I caught him.\

**Atom's POV**

Raph jumps with a look of pure murder on his face and starts to pummel Mikey. Tears are running down Mikey's face as each punch lands on his plastron, legs and arms. Bruises sprout up on his skin like buttercups in spring and I know this time Raphs taking it a bit too far. I vault over the near empty couch and tackle Raph to the ground. He lashes out at me and I feel a stone strong fist land on my cheek. My cheetah fang smashes against my other teeth before the tip shatters. Flood drips out of my mouth and onto his still raised fist, dribbling slowly down his wrist and onto his arm. "Atom?" Mikeys pummeled figure questions. " I get up and run. I run into the dojo and pick up the twin daggers I had been training with along with a dozen smoke bombs. I run out of the room only just in time to avoid Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph chasing me through the hall. I sprint off into the still station-ish part of the sub-way they made their home in and run into the dark of the tunnel.

I don't know how long I run, but I know I've lost them. I have no idea where I am without my telepathy.


	22. Leonardo Hamoto and Natalie Sanders

**Hey! **

**I'm feeling a little down from the lack (ish) of reviews. D:**

**Okay new chapter and I 've decieded to set it in teh episodes called 'The Invasion' I got a little bored with the NYC scene and decided to make the switch. Cat Girl and Pheonix will appear in the next chapter (I PROMISE) and I would LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE some more reviews. Love you all, QUASER! **

**P.S Enjoy.**

My fur has chipped dried blood clinging to it. My fang is painful but I know that that is not my number one priority, which is, of course, getting to a place where I can cry in peace. They are most likely hunting me down, Raph will apologize, Leo will give me a hug, Donnie will start on about the state of me and Mikey will thank me. Me

But I can-NOT believe that Raph, MY Raph, would punch me. He is just as bad as him who kept me in slavery for four years. My phone buzzes itself to life I my belt, rattling three of the smoke-bombs in my belt. I pick it up and answer the call, I don't care how much he apologizes, I don't think I can forgive him in a while. Instead, its Leo. Heavy fighting is recognizable. "Leo?" I ask. "Atom! Look long story short," He stops talking to me and I hear the clang of steel on steel and the phone on the other end falls to the floor, "LEO!" I yell into the speaker in my phone. I run back the way I've come clutching the phone to my heart and my tail whipping out behind me. "Please be okay, please be okay." I repeat to myself as I sprint towards the general direction of the Lair. There's scuffling on the other end of the line and April's voice screams into the phone "TUNNEL THIRTY FOUR ATOM!" Before the line goes dead in my hands. "April? APRIL?!" I yell into the phone to see a 'Call Ended' alert on the screen. I jam the device into the slot of my belt and get down on all fours and cheetah sprint into I jam the device into the slot of my belt and get down on all fours and cheetah sprint into the dark. Numbers rush past me and fighting rings throughout the passage. Forty five, forty four, What if I'm too late? Thirty nine, thirty eight, two Kraang droids lay at waste in a pool of water and human droppings. Thirty four. a dagger, red wrapped around protruding from the head of a Kraang sitting, abandoned against the wall. I stop, sniff and stand up. Turtle. And Kraang. Danger. These are the scents that fill my nose as I run down the tunnel. An out-stretched foot sticks out and trips me, putting a sack over my head and shoving a screwed up paper ball into my mouth. A muffled scream escapes my lips as I kick out at the nearest shape, a metallic steel leg. I strike out and rip the head off one of the three Kraang surrounding me.

Ripping the gag out of my mouth I take off down the tunnel and arrive at the end in time to see Leo lead several Kraang of into the second of two tunnels, I glance into the first tunnel. Mikey, Donnie and April running off into the tunnel. Save Leo or escape with the others. Leo. Escape. Leo. Escape. I know it's a rash decision but I storm after Leo, tearing down the Kraang following him from behind. I slowly make my way up to the front where he is still running unaware of the lack of Kraang droids chasing him. "Leo!" I shout. "LEO!" He flips his head around only to see me ripping the head of a bloody Kraang off. "Atom?" he murmurs, most likely to himself. The neck of a Kraang is still hanging in my mouth. I spit it out and return with "You or Escape. I couldn't let you run off without protection." I look down, "Sorry for not running."

"Atom." I look up, without hope. "Thank you. Thank you for crashing, bleeding and crying into my life. Thank you for softening the meaner side of Raph and showing me another side of myself. Thank you for being you. Atom, you one of the best things that have happened to me, and my family. Thank you for the gift of you." He says, expressing every point with me. "Natalie." I murmur. "What?" "Natalie. My name is Natalie Sanders. I am fifteen and a bit. I was mutated at thirteen with a cheetah. My father is a criminal and my three brothers are dead. I am the last Sanders who is still sane.

I am Atom." I tell him without flinching a bit.

He looks at me and says "Hello Natalie. I am Leonardo Hamoto. I am seventeen and I am the oldest of my four brothers. I was raised by my master, Yoshi Hamoto. I use the katanas and I have been training since I was four. I have been asked to make a lot of decisions and I hate making decisions. I know that I like you and I know that you have no feelings what-so-ever for me and you most likely never will. I am bound to a promise to my father to lead my brothers in battle and throughout life. But I know one thing. I love you Atom."


	23. Death And Sacrifice

"I love you Atom." Leo finishes. He, loves _me? _I don't deserve the kind and trustworthy leader, I promised my heart to Raph. "I- I- Love you too." I said it. Nat, you said it, you stupid cow. What the hell, I kiss him. His kiss is passionate and tender, his lips soft against mine, I feel his strength and kind heart in it. When I kissed Raph, I felt a sturdiness but nothing like this, is this true love or is it last love? I don't care. I love him. I sigh from behind me in the shadows causes us to jerk apart. "Alex, where am I" A labored voice comes from the shadows. "Shh, Ash, not now!" A voice whispers harshly. I draw my daggers and call out, "Hello?" Leo draws his katana and moves protectively in front of me. I push in front of him and call out again, "Cat Girl, is that you?" "Atom, do you know her?" He asks, not lowering his katana.

"How did you get here Alexis?" I ask the girl nursing the bent figure of another teen. "Got chased. Horrible things up there so I came down here Phoenix got shot by some more of those aliens. I carried her here." She says not looking up from the second teens body. "Let me see." I move over to the teens body and look at a gaping hole in her left leg. I touch the inflamed flesh and I feel a rushing sensation. My brains explodes with the feeling of things I haven't felt since I lost, wait, is this THIS Ashley? Noise from the minds of the three other people present boom into my head. "Leo! Burning! Ahhhh!" I scream. No noise fills the room other than the labored breathing of Ashley and the sharp breaths of Cat Girl. 'Nat, you're in my head! You have it back! Touching her must have restored it!' 'Leo? I am?' I start to well up causing him to walk over and hug my chipped and blood-stained fur. I lean into his plastron, and smile. 'Now let me see if I can fix that girl.' I slip out of his mind and notice I'm still touching the not so inflamed skin. The area around it is pretty much healed. "Whoa," Cat Girl breathes. "How did you do that?" "I think took back my power which lead to her body re-setting to when she absorbed it." I murmur. "Nat, incoming." Leo states from his position on look out. I nod, stand up and draw my daggers.

**Meanwhile… **

"Case I didn't punch her on purpose." I say. "But still, not cool." Casey says, finishing off the final colors of the mural to himself and April.

"Well, genius, what should I do?" "Apologize and buy her a dinner or something, that's what they do in the movies." Braniac." I say slapping him on the back of the head. "So, has April, you know, mentioned me, a lot?" He inquires. "Why? You know how Donnie feels about April." I question him. "Yeah, I know." He answers.

**Back to Leo, CG, Phoenix and Atom…**

My daggers clatter to the ground next to the twin katana already on the floor. I stare at the monstrosity forcing me onto my knees. Leo's heavy grunts can be heard from next to me, I know he is fighting the force pushing him to the ground. "Alexis, HELP!" I scream to the girl staring at the mutant attacking us. ""NOW!" I scream. I send volts of telepathic energy into the monster. It tumbles backwards and regains its balance but not before Leo can grab his katana and swipe wildly at the thing and Cat Girl to lash out with her whips landing many a crack on its body. I hope they can keep that up while I muster up enough to deal a telepathic blow to its heart, its soul. "GO!" I scream, tearing the root of my power out to deliver the blow, the fatal blow, the murderous blow, the one I can't stop.

The blow leaves my crippled mind and rushes out towards the beast, hitting Leo through the chest and narrowly avoiding Cat Girl. My body slumps to the ground, spirit drifting up, "No! I don't want to leave!" I tell the black void of death.

**Leo's passing**

I land one final blow of the beast when the blow passes through my chest. I see black and I know what has happened, I have died.

A singe tearful figure arises out of the black, tail lying useless down her leg, ears drooping and fur bristling. I run towards her, calling out her name, looking for a response and gaining a break in the tears to ask out my name. "Leo?" She tries. "I'm so so so sorry." She weeps, running away from my arms.

"No Natalie, I am sorry, sorry for not looking for you after Raph hit you, for not thinking." I yell chasing her and pulling her into a tight embrace. She avoids my eyes so I pull her chin up to look at me. "I love you." I say and kiss her.

_We walk hand in hand in the dark. Sometimes it emerges to be some little part of our memory, other times our nightmares. We know we are meant for each other but we can't help but feel slightly unsatisfied as we follow our friends and family through their lives .Our own lives were too short. We didn't see everything there was to see, to feel, to hear. We miss the old sensations but at the end of the dark is hope. Hope that one day we may begin again. One day we will reach that, but until then, we are Leonardo and Natalie Hamoto._

**Okay, I'm sad to have to end this but I promise a sequel. But until then, enjoy the love and lives of Leonardo and Natalie Hamoto. Forever bound to darkness.**

**Quaser.**


End file.
